The project is geared to reestablish social adjustment in poor families: 1. To provide a half way house to persons suffering from alcoholic illness, living within the communities served. 2. To develop educational and preventive services in the communities served so that negative attitudes on alcoholism and alcoholic persons are changed. 3. To provide orientation, counseling and rehabilitation service to alcoholic persons and their families. 4. To set up a pilot project as a model to the residents of the communities served and other communities with alcoholic problems in need of this type of program. 5. To carry out studies on alcoholism incidence and innovative preventive measures.